Medications and isolation
by Izzy116
Summary: Magnum and Higgins are held hostage, although they have been in many dangerous and life threatening situations, this one becomes dangerous quick, for reasons neither of them have ever thought about the possiblitly of happening, but of course with Thomas Magnum, everyday things become life-threatening. MagnumWhump! and helpless Higgy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be a short story, ****probably just a few chapters. I had to get this idea out of my head and on paper. I love Magnum and his POW history, i hope the show explores it more soon.**

* * *

It was as pretty typical Thursday for Thomas Sullivan Magnum. He and his now partner Juliet Higgins were currently being held hostage in an old, dark, damp, and dirty fruit cellar. They had been called to investigate a dog-knapping, yes Susan and Don Karns hired a PI to investigate the disappearance of their beloved fur baby, a hyper and hairy golden doodle named Marty. Magnum had gotten the call around 11:00 am on Thursday, so him and Higgins grabbed coffee and then headed to a residence where the owners thought they saw the dog in the backyard the day before. When they arrived at the house, Magnum got a feeling that something was off, Higgins suggested that they try to see if the dog is there any other way than to go to the front door and knock. But, in typical Magnum fashion he headed to the front door and knocked.

What happened next surprised them both, after knocking and waiting, no one came to open the door, as Magnum turned to walk back to the car, a gun suddenly appeared and was pointed at them from the direction the car was parked in the driveway and from the man that now opened the door. They tried to argue, but once they tried to draw their weapons, they were quickly subdued Leaving no other option than to do what the gun toting guys wanted them to.

They were led to a underground room that was in the backyard, behind the house that looked to be an old fruit cellar. They were shoved in there and left, with nothing but 2 steps that led to the floor and a few beams of light streaming through the door. The door was wood, old and seemed to be falling apart, which at first thought was that it was a possible easy escape, the only problem is that the home owners had also put steel reinforced bars on a second door to the cellar also. So that escape route was out. The cellar was about 8x10, after trying to break through the doors, pick the lock, and trying to find something else that might help them break out, Thomas sat on one of the steps in a defeated posture and looked at Higgins to see if she had anymore ideas. She looked back at him with annoyance in her glare.

"You know if you would've listened to me about not knocking on these goons door we wouldn't be in this predicament right?" She said.

"I've walked into a hundred situations where i got a bad feeling and hardly any of them turned into being held hostage in a damp cellar."

"Well, that may be true, but if were going to be partners you're going to have to listen to me more!"

"Okay, im sorry to get you into this mess Higgy."

"Who knew a mutt could get us into this much trouble?"

"Huh, i know." Magnum said with a smirk.

"Any ideas on why they took us? I don't think this has anything to do with Marty the mutt."

"My only guess is they are running some kind of operation they don't want us to report. Drugs would be my guess." Thomas replied as he rubbed his shoulder. It was acting up on him, probably was the weather and the stress of being a hostage currently. He had injured it while they were imprisoned, and his nerves now hated him.

It felt like 7 hours had passed, but they weren't real sure since they were just guessing. Higgins was complaining about how not having a restroom and drinking too much coffee, was not a good combination. Magnum was sure TC and Rick were searching for them, but they didn't have much to go on, so there was no telling how long Magnum and Higgins were going to be stuck here.

Juliet was rambling on about how Zeus and Apollo were going to be starving and hoping that one of Thomas friends or Kumo had fed them their dinner. Magnum then started in on how the Rams were doing this year, he was getting bored and his shoulder was really starting to hurt, so he needed to keep himself entertained and distracted.

"Magnum, you american's don't even have a clue at what good football is. Real futbol is when grown men kick a ball with their feet, not throw it."

"Oh c'mon Higgy. You ended up loving the Rams last year. I thought you were going to stroke out when they made it to the Super Bowl."

"Okay, well i did get into it, but only because there was nothing else for me to watch because you insisted on watching it every bloody second of Rams coverage. I thought you were going to shoot me when i turned the pregame show."

"Because you didn't understand, it was our year and i needed to soak in every second! This year they suck, so i knew it wasn't going to last. That's why."

"It was not your year, they lost in the Super Bowl."

"Yes Higgy, i remember they lost. You don't have to remind me. Stinkin' Tom Brady bested them again."

"Don't feel bad, from what i hear the Patriots get the best of just about everyone."

"Yeah they do. I have no idea how they are still doing it, Tom Brady is like 62, and somehow they are still an elite team. That loss still hurts though..."

"Oh, Magnum, only a man would be still upset over a silly game."

An hour or so later, the sun was going down. They had accepted the fact that they were going to here for the night, so about 2 hours drug on before Higgins laid on the cold floor and told Magnum to stop talking so she could try to fall asleep. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Higgins to fall deeply asleep, well as deep as a former MI6 agent could sleep. She awoke freezing and disoriented, it had felt like she got a few hours of sleep, as she sat up, she looked around for Magnum, she could barely make out his figure in the dark, she could see that he was laying on the floor, on his side with his back to her. For a second she thought it was the cold that woke her, but as she became more awake, she realized it was his whimpering that did...

* * *

**Ohhhhhh a ****cliffy! I should be able to update this soon. Drop a review with what you think is wrong with Magnum, and with some encouragement so i can finish this! **


	2. Chapter-2

**Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to give everyone an update. Not sure how medically accurate this is, I am no doctor. Haha Thanks for reading. Give me a review and let me know you are enjoying this! **

Magnum had actually forgotten the cause of how bad he currently was feeling. I mean the only thing that has been distracting him is the 553 way's their current situation could turn out bad, and the realization that they might not make it out alive. He had plenty of time to think of all the ways he could fail Higgins and how that it would be his fault since he is the one who insisted that they go up to the front door.

After a few hours and random pointless conversation, Higgins announced that she was going to try and sleep, and a few minutes later she was. So as the outside darkened Magnum checked to see if there was any way of escape he hadn't thought of one more time before it got too dark, after the sun went down completely and he couldn't see anymore inside their prison, Magnum decided just to try and get some sleep. There wasn't much else to do except wait and hope either Rick and TC had made some progress or they would somehow find their way out.

Magnum laid down on the cold dirt floor, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. When he thought about it, he was pretty exhausted. Life recently had been crazy to say the least. He was happy that Higgins had committed to staying on the island and working together. He would've been crushed if she left, although he never would've told her that. Magnum yawned as his eyes slowly drifted closed. It was about 3 hours later that he awoke to this weird feeling and pain in his neck and shoulder and immediately he knew what was wrong. He was missed his does of meds and now he was paying for it. Big. Time.

When he was held in the Korengal and tortured his shoulder was ruined to say the least. One of the many times he was thrown into the cell with his hands tied behind his back after being separated and beaten , he landed on his head and he heard something crack and fiery hot pain ran up his neck and down his arm. He didn't have much feeling in his arm after that and then it only worsened as time when by. When they were found and checked out at the hospital, he was in too bad of shape to care about an old shoulder injury, and it was only after he had a seizure after he had been released had the injury been discovered and treated. He had actually kinda forgot that he couldn't use feel his arm and he had forgotten that it was even painful, he had a lot of other pain when they were held. He was diagnosed with a fractured neck and his scapula was cracked, he also had tore some muscles and the nerves were damaged beyond repair. His doctor had said he might get some feeling back, and he did, but it was the pain that didn't ever leave. His doctor prescribed him Gabapentin to help with the nerve pain. He was in constant discomfort, and then when he overdid it or the weather changed did it get really bad. He tried to keep his pain to himself, they all came back with something that had changed them. Wether it was physical or emotional, their everyday life was forever changed and so he didn't want to trouble them with more when there was nothing he would do.

The last time the pain got super bad was when him and Higgins had to swim to safety when they got stranded on the island. After they were safely home, he made his way to the guest house where he could barely stand he was in so much pain. Rick had stopped by to watch the game and found him crying in the bathtub, with his wet clothes still on. The hot water the only relief, even if it it barely helped at all.

Now as he laid on the cold ground, his shoulder on fire, he felt sweaty and his stomach was turning. He curled in on himself, rubbing his neck and shoulder to get some relief from the pain that was only going to get worse. Higgins was still asleep, so he was trying to keep his movements and hold in his pain. After he had been awake 2 hours or so, the pain was too much to hold in, and he was too tired to care. Higgins awoke to his cries.

"Magnum, y'u 'k?" Her voice thick with sleep.

"Mh yeah Higgy, so back to sleep." He tried to hide his pain, but it was no use. She was awake and at his side in a second...


End file.
